


Cameras don't lie

by crylorenspeaks



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kylo Ren in Love, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Star Wars - Freeform, kylo smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crylorenspeaks/pseuds/crylorenspeaks
Summary: Summary: ModernKylo! AU Your roommate is a photographer who loves to photograph your collection of friends. When editing through the photos she points out to you that Kylo, a long time friend of yours, has a certain expression on his face when you aren’t looking, Does he feel more towards you than you had previously thought? Or is it just wishful thinking?Like they say, Cameras don’t lie.





	Cameras don't lie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hi hello, this is my first shot at writing. My original post is on tumblr you can always follow me there as well! It's @crylorenspeaks. Anyway I hope you like it!

The soft humming of your voice carried throughout the small living room of your apartment. You rent this place along with your friend, Cara, who works as a photographer so the cozy apartment was littered with photos of the shared time you’ve spent together, Tonight was like any other Saturday night except she was out of town and left you with a folder of photos to edit for her, and you genuinely loved editing the photos. You guys made a great team but thankfully Cara was polite enough to not overload you with work. She usually sent it your way when she had a little more on her plate than she could handle.

And that was tonight’s plan, you sprawled out on the pillow ridden couch and this folder of photos suspiciously labeled evidence? You move the mouse over the blue file and were about to click until-

Ping!

Your phone called for your attention, peering at the screen you smiled when you saw it was a text from Kylo. 

Kylo: Hey, are we still on for tonight? I have a surprise 

Shit, you had forgotten you invited him over earlier on in the week. You are quick to respond. 

You: Yes of course, hurry or I might die of boredom  
Kylo: Ok, I’ll be there in 30

With a quick toss the phone lands on the pillows behind you and with this 30 minutes of time to spare you figured that you would look over the photos Cara sent for you. When opening the file you saw there were dozens of photos and a PDF file labeled; PLEASE READ FIRST!! That’s strange, you thought. Cara usually trusted you enough to not leave instructions but you open the word file anyway prepared to take on the challenge. What you read next was not what you expected.

Hey (Y/N)!  
Just thought I would have to explain this before you go seeing the photos. I have known you for quite sometime now and I thought as your best friend it was my duty to show you why I have come to believe that Kylo Ren, yes your Kylo, is in love with you. I've been gathering photos over the past two years I’ve known you and I noticed right away that he has this certain glow when he looks at you, It’s a look that all girls dream about, and all photographers dream of capturing. Plus, I know you feel something for him too. The camera doesn’t lie, (Y/N). Now please look over these photos and i'll let you decide what you want to do after that. Sorry to throw this on you while I am away but, I couldn’t hold it in much longer.  
Always much love  
-C

 

Stunned, you didn’t know what to do with yourself. It felt like she just hit you with a ton of bricks. This was insane, it honestly had to be a joke because Kylo was certainly not in love with you. Was he? You shook your head, hair falling into your eyes as you mulled over your new found knowledge.You had to give it to Cara, She read you well. You knew deep down that you always loved Kylo in a way that you thought wouldn’t be fair to your friendship. If you were being honest with yourself you never truly explored those feelings you thought you might have had. You quickly dismissed them. You didn’t believe that anything would stem from them. 

Curiosity got the best of you then. You had to see this so called evidence. As you clicked away the note, your nerve had to be gathered to pull up the first photo.Then the next one and the next after that.The photos where beautifully done, warm tones, happiness and laughter were captured so artfully it made your eyes water. Then there was his face, so striking it grabbed a hold of your attention and just wouldn’t let go. Kylo’s expressions where typically not this soft but Cara managed to capture him in a light that even you had not seen before. So it was true. Each soft and dreamy look of his was directed right towards you. Though all the photos were beautiful there was one that stood out to you the most.

It was from your trip to Colorado. Way up in the mountains there was so much breathtaking scenery that Cara was in heaven. You of course were in awe of the sights but in this particular shot, instead of looking out at the mesmerizing terrain, Kylo’s gaze was aimed at you. A hand lifts to your mouth and you couldn’t help but smile through your tears. You would be a fool to say that he didn’t at least care about you. 

The front door opened suddenly and in comes Kylo with a bottle of wine. “Surprise!” He exclaims, his eyes down at the bottle in his hand. It wasn’t a strange thing for him to come in unannounced because you were that close. Yet, this time he scared the living hell out of you. There was no way 30 minutes had already passed. A blush spread across your cheeks at the realization that you would have to confront him. 

“So, I am sorry I am a little late but a cop gave me shit- Wait whoa are you okay?” His thick eyebrows furrowed when he saw the expression on your face. You must have looked horrible with your tear stained cheeks.

Quickly he closed the door behind him, long legs carrying him over to you in an instant. He didn’t even let you speak before his hands took yours and his eyes were on you. You had to do it, you had to question him. Your heart couldn’t take it much longer.  
“Kylo…”  
“Yes?”  
“Do you love me?” 

The question was almost a whisper, but he heard it. You watched as confusion swirled in his dark eyes, not fully understanding the purpose of the question but he answered anyway.

“Of course I love you, you’re my best friend you know that?” He shook his head slightly, causing the dark curls that framed his face to sway from the movement. 

“Ugh, no.” You huffed pulling your hands out of his much larger ones. You advert your gaze. How can you explain this to him? This was something monumental, it could change the course of your relationship but you knew you wanted that change. So you just had to be direct. 

“Cara says you love me, like love, love me.” You tried to sound more confident than you felt but your voice betrayed you. The statement came out airy, shy even. You then pushed the laptop in his direction, displaying the heart wrenching photo. “The way you look at me, do you feel something more? Because friends don’t look at friends like that Kylo.” 

You looked at the tall dark haired man then and watched him unfold in front of you. His eyes dart between you and the photo realizing the extent of the question before he turns to grab the wine bottle. In one motion the top flies off and he takes a large gulp before setting it back down on the table. He stands, distancing himself from you. You open your mouth to begin to tell him you feel the same way, his actions were a little hurtful it almost kept you from saying anything at all.

“I am-“  
“Stop.”

Kylo silenced you before he took a deep breath. His full lips pursed as his arms crossed against his chest. It was at this time that you really took in his appearance. He wore all black, the color a stark contrast to the pale loveliness of his skin. His eyes met yours at that moment and he spoke clearly, with such confidence it made your heart race. 

“(Y/N), I wish this would have happened differently but that look you see in the photo says it all. You ask if I love you but in reality I fucking adore you. I always have. From the moment I laid eyes on you, you brought out a longing in me that has never stopped. I just have been too much of a coward to share these feelings with you.”  
His body moved towards you, hands reaching out for yours to pull you up into his arms.  
“Come here.” Kylo’s voice dropped down to a husky whisper as soon as you touched. Your bodies gravitated closer, his eyes never left yours, and you couldn’t speak. Never had you felt this lost yet found at the same time. 

“If you don’t feel the same, please let me know. I won’t bug you with these feelings ever again.” He murmured, the words felt like someone was shoving a knife into your heart. 

“No, I-“ You tried to gulp down the overwhelming amount of emotions you were feeling but you just couldn’t. They spilled from your lips and Kylo watched, pulling his own lip into his teeth nervously.

“I love you, Kylo. I don’t know how it started but you have been a constant in my life for so long I don’t think I could live without you. You mean so much to me, how could I not love you? I’ve been so blind that I needed a photo to show me how much you loved me. I want to be with you. I don’t ever want these feelings to go away. Not now, not ever.”

His soft laughter filled the space between you and you could tell he was relieved to hear that you felt the same. Something about his words, his presence, this love he was just gifting you was so incredibly special that this moment felt like a dream. It didn’t feel real, nor did you feel deserving. You look up into the face of the man who loved, cried, and laughed with you all these years, it was a shame you were just recognizing your feelings for him now. You loved everything about him, from the scar that stretched from his eyebrow down to the top of his lip, to the overwhelming passion he had for the stars, god you loved him. And those lips of his were suddenly very, very appetizing.

“Kiss me please.”

Kylo did not hesitate, closing the distance between you with a toe curling kiss. You seemed to melt into each other, lips moving perfectly in sync as you both fall onto the couch in a tangled heap.

“Is this okay?” The deep voice caressed your senses as his hands slid over your curves. You quickly nodded, noting how delicious it was to be pinned underneath this fine specimen of a man. The air thicken between you, his lips placed slow, heavy kisses to the sensitive skin of your neck. 

“You don’t know how many times I dreamed of you in this way.” Your head falls back against the cushions as he spoke, his tongue darting out to taste your heated skin. How did he know exactly what to say to make you weak? Kylo pulled back, balancing his weight on his knees to try to not crush you. In a quick movement he pulls his soft tee off over his head, glancing down at you in lust heavy eyes. 

“We don’t have to do this, not now. I can wait.” You listened to his words and they were sweet, but right now you didn’t want sweet from him. You were craving something a little darker. “No. I want to.” Your body shifted beneath him so you could pull the baggy t-shirt off over your head. “We have known each other so long Kylo, I want to do this.” Your small hands snaked up to push into his dark hair, pulling him down for another passionate kiss. It drove you both mad, his hands flailed to rid your body of clothes in harsh, hungry tugs. 

“Then let’s not do it here.” Kylo pants softly his eyes darting to the door of your room. Swiftly he stands, lifting you up with him to carry you into your bedroom, leaving your clothes thrown all over the living room. Gently, he laid you back against the soft mattress, his hands guiding your thighs apart. You give him a shy smile, hands lifting to cover your breasts as your sex is exposed to him. “Darling don’t.” Kylo purrs, taking your wrists to pin them above your head. “Let me see you.” 

Your breath hitches as he dropped down to pull a nipple into his warm mouth, his teeth grazed against the sensitive bud. “Kylo please.” You moan, lifting your hips towards his, desperately wanting to feel his growing bulge against you. He let go of a wrist, hooking his fingers underneath the band of his boxers to pull them to the side. Your lips find his neck, quickly nipping at the flesh to distract him so that he would allow you to help him with the rest of his clothing. Shyly, you brushed your palm up against his swollen cock, feeling just how massive he was made you even wetter. Kylos soft hums of pleasure gave you the confidence to stroke him, his precum coated your fingertips. 

“Fuck..” His eyes roll back slightly, a rosy blush spreading across his cheeks. “You don’t know how good that feels.” His hips rock into your hands, demanding more friction than you were giving. He reaches down to grab your wrist, pinning it back above your head, his breathing was ragged when his eyes met yours. His head tilts slightly, soft ebony curls falling into his eyes as he lifts your hips to meet his. Your lips part at the feeling of him entering you, a sweet kind of pain. A loud moan began to leave your lips but his quickly cover yours, his hips moving slow, yet deep. “Shhh.” He hisses, his hips quickly gaining momentum to pump his cock into you. 

You began to moan uncontrollably, never had you been loved in this way. You’d always known that Kylo could be an intense person so it made sense that he was an intense lover. He was attacking your senses. Lips on yours, one hand gripping your wrists while the other groped and pinched at your nipples. You could feel your orgasm building and you didn’t want to stop him. Kylo shifts, pushing his free hand in between your thighs to play with your clit. Your eyes widen, hips bucking at the stimulation. “F-fuck.” You cry, shaking your head, “Fucking cum.” Kylo whispers hotly, his cock pumping even harder into you. “Cum for me, (Y/N).” He almost begs, nipping down on your bottom lip. You let out a loud moan, your legs shaking as you came hard around him, your head falling back against the mattress. Kylo explodes, the pulsing of your walls causing him to reach his own climax deep inside of you. He melts on top of you, head burying into your neck, arms pulling you into an embrace. “I love you.” He whispers, which caused you to smile sleepily. “I love you too.” You pressed a weak kiss to the top of his head, cuddling into him. And to think that you had a photograph to thank for this.


End file.
